You Called Me Chibi
by libras
Summary: Trunks Finds out something about his best freind.


I don't own any DBZ characters or Tekken or Playstation, Blah Blah Blah. You know the basic shit.  
  
"Oh." Trunks grunted as he felt a tremendous wave of pleasure run from his penis throughout his body to even the tips of his fingers. "Don't.stop.Goten," Trunks forces out through deep breaths as he reaches around to feel his lover's sharply defined hair. He always loved Goten's hair it was wild and spiked, and he didn't even gel it or anything like all the other cute guys at school, and Trunks always liked things better if they were natural. Back in reality, Trunks was climaxing, whispering "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming." Trunks slowly became louder until it became a light yell.  
"What Trunks, I can't understand you." Immediately Trunks came back to reality (real reality), gripped with terror, the lavender haired saiyan tightened his groin preventing his cum from escaping. He then conjured up a quick lie and yelled clearly over the racket of the shower and through the door.  
"I said I was comin', I thought you needed me for something. I was about to say I'd be outta the shower in a minuet."  
"No, I didn't need anything"  
"Oh ok, never mind then"  
After the yelling had subsided Trunks sat back down on the edge of the shower. "Dammit Mom, you ruined the whole thing, course I should probably keep it down." Trunks looked down at his hardness; he was still on the verge of ejaculating, so instead of indulging in a deep fantasy again he just finished with a few quick strokes. After he was done Trunks sat and wondered why his love had no feelings for him. Sure they were best friends, but Goten seemed perfectly straight, except when he fooled around acting like a stereotypical fruit to be funny. But little did the half-saiyan know there was another like him, Goten at that very moment was in exactly the same state of mind.  
  
* * *  
  
"Seeya Mom," Trunks yelled as he bolted out the front door and took to the sky.  
"Bye." Bulma barely managed to react. But it did not matter, she could barely see his silhouette on the descending son.  
"Those boys, they haven't missed a sleepover, not in eleven years"  
Sighing with a feeling of overwhelming comfort, Trunks calmly zipped through the air. He loved Fridays, every Friday night they slept over alternating houses each week. But for a few months now Trunks needed to masturbate in the afternoon for fear of doing something stupid during the night. Even then it didn't get out of his system; he would sometimes get a hard-on just flying to Goten's house.  
Once Trunks arrived at his destination he went to knock on the door, but before he could Chi-Chi opened it. "Oh, fancy meeting meeting you here Trunks." She chuckles (if you can say a woman chuckles)  
"Heh, thanks for letting me stay the night Mrs. Chi-Chi." Trunks said as he removed his boots at the door.  
"I've done told you a million times, you don't have to call me Mrs. or thank me, you've come over so much your practically family." Chi- Chi said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm sure Bulma has said the same thing about my Goten."  
"Yup, quite a few times actually." Trunks lied to avoid any unnecessary conflict between their mothers. "Speaking of Goten, where is he?"  
"Well, I don't think he's outside running around like a lunatic so he must be in his room."  
Trunks headed down the hall towards Goten's room. "Thanks"  
"You don't have to say thanks!" Chi-Chi yelled after him with a laugh.  
Trunks slowly turned the doorknob to Goten's room, creaked the door open, and proceeded to slip into the room unnoticed  
Goten was sitting on his bed writing something, in his usual summer evening clothes of a white undershirt and blue sweat pants. Trunks removed his black knee length trench coat revealing a loose gray tank top and baggy cargo pants, which he zipped the legs off of turning them into a pair of shorts.  
"So whatcha writing there." Trunks said, intentionally shutting the door hard enough to grab Goten's attention  
Goten looked back down at his piece of paper and gulps. "Umm, nothin'"  
"Really?" Trunks said with his hansom quirky smile.  
"Really." Goten responded trying to sound stern. "Besides you'll see it soon enough."  
"Ok, fine"  
"Guys supper's ready." Chi-Chi yelled down the hall.  
"Yesssssss!" both boys exclaimed with enthusiasm, but Goten with a little more than usual because it distracted Trunks long enough so he could fold the paper up and shove it in his book bag without Trunks noticing.  
  
* * *  
  
The two demi-Sayains came back to Goten's room after supper and spending a few hours outside shooting small balls of Ki into a pond and other stuff normal teens would do (if they had super human powers)  
"Hmm. it's already eleven o' clock"  
"Don't tell me," Trunks said. "Your mom still makes you go to bed at eleven thirty on a Friday. I thought you were going to try and reason with her."  
"I have! A million times, you know how she is." Goten said as he stripped down to his boxers getting ready for bed. Trunks was used to it but still blushed as he undressed. He quickly thought of something to say to keep the conversation up and keep his mind off of Goten's half-naked body  
"Oh well, at least when we're at my place we can stay up as late as we want, so whatcha wanna do for the next half hour."  
"Oh, I almost forgot"  
"What?"  
Goten rummaged through a shelf and grabbed something. "See?" Goten said grinning the famous Son smile as he pulled out a disk.  
"Wow, Tekken Tag. I thought Chi-Chi said it was too violent." Trunks said in a mocking manner.  
"Shut up, I know my mom is a little overprotective."  
"Hehe, a little?"  
"Ok, fine. Very overprotective." Goten put the disk into the play station 2 that him and Trunks split the money on.  
"So how did you convince her to let ya buy it?"  
"Well, all I said was that the real battles we used to fight when we were younger would sometimes get much more violent."  
Trunks placed his hand on Goten's head and messed up his hair playfully. "That's my Goten. You not always be the sharpest tool in the shed but your fine with me." Trunks was trying to act playful but it was just an excuse to touch him.  
"Hey," Goten retorted to the half insult as he fixed his hair, but on the inside he was grinning even bigger than his father ever could.  
The two half-Sayains spent about twenty minuets sitting on the edge of Goten's bed playing against each other. Goten who had almost a week's practice was dominating.  
"Awww, c'mon man gimme a chance here."  
"Just watch how I do it."  
Trunks stared at Goten's hands, but instead of studying his friend's frantic button mashing, Trunks jerked the controller from his hands.  
"Hey!" Goten leaned forward pressing against Trunks's outstretched free hand and reaching for the cord. This quickly turned into a wrestling match between the two boys, who rolled and tumbled on the bed grabbing at each others limbs until they were a ball of moving flesh, save their boxers. They kept struggling and pushing against each other until they ended up face-to-face panting with Goten on top. Their bodies, slick with sweat, were pressed together with their chests heaving into each other  
"Time for bed." Chi-Chi said through the door as she walked by.  
They then realized the odd position they were in. Blushing they thrust themselves off of each other for fear of the other getting the wrong (right) idea.  
"Oh well." Goten sighed as he clicked off the PS2.  
"Hey, what about the letter you were writing earlier?"  
"Huh?" Goten's heart skipped a beat.  
"You know, you said I could see it."  
"Eh. It's not done yet"  
"Well lemme see it, maybe I can help you finish it."  
"No, no I can do it."  
"C'mon where is it"  
"I told you, later." Goten's eyes averted to his book bag for a split second.  
"Fine, I'll wait." Good ol' Goten. Trunks thought. It was way too easy to get any information from him.  
Both teens crawled into bed and fell asleep talking as they usually did.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh Kame." Trunks whispered through the darkness. Trunks had grabbed a flashlight, sneaked into Goten's book bag, and started reading the letter. "I can't believe this." Completely in shock Trunks read on.  
"What? Oh shit, no!"  
"Huh?" Trunks looked up, apparently he had been so involved reading that he did not notice Goten waking up.  
"How could you?" Goten shifted out of the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I, I." Trunks stuttered with eyes wide and a hint of a smile. An uneasy silence fell upon the room as Goten stared at Trunks with wide eyes full of fear and anger. Trunks then struggled to finish his sentence. "I can't believe this."  
"I knew it." Goten buried his face in his palms. "Go ahead make fun of me, call me a faggot, tell everyone." Running his hands through his hair Goten sniffed. "Oh, Kame, it's all over." Goten stood up and the moonlight flowing from the window made his soft tears swelling up in his eyes and pouring down his cheeks shimmer.  
Trunks turned the flashlight off but to his surprise even more light radiated throughout the room. He then looked down at and noticed a small ball of Ki forming in Goten's hand.  
"Goten?" Trunks said with concern, but Goten only raised his hand to his head with a blank stare. "Goten!?" the small ball of Ki grew. "Goten!!!"  
"This is all I can do Trunks. I thought I could at least trust you of all people. I'm sorry If I was attracted to you, I thought that you would forgive me and we could go on as normal. But now I know everyone will lose any respect for me.  
"No, stop! You don't understand."  
"No Trunks, its you who doesnt understand!"  
Trunks couldn't bear the site of his friend in such pain and on the verge of suicide. He took a step forward and barely managed to push Goten's arms down and grab him by the shoulders to hold him.  
"Why are you doing this? Just let me die!"  
"Why? Why, because. I love you."  
Goten sniffed "Huh?"  
"Yes I've always felt the same about you. Its Just I could never get the nerve up to tell you. I'm so glad you wrote this letter; it took a lot of courage."  
"Oh, Trunks." Goten buried his face in Trunks's bare chest. "I was so scared."  
Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten. "Shhhhh, I know I know." His voice getting softer. "I was too Chibi."  
The two boys stayed in that position until Goten ventured to break the silence. "Chibi. You haven't called me Chibi in years." Goten smiled warmly as he looked up and Trunks did his best to return it. They the crept back into bed. Trunks slid up behind Goten and wrapped his arm around his waist, and the two Sayain loves fell fast asleep. 


End file.
